


Hold Me

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scoot over,” he mumbled. Sirius obeyed, and he soon felt the heat of another body pressed up against him, making him realize how cold he’d felt earlier.</p>
<p>Aka Sirius is sad, and Remus holding him close helps at least a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that I suddenly found myself upset and wished I had a Remus to hold me.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Sirius couldn’t stand being upset. Years ago he taught himself to turn sorrow into anger. Into rage. Thus, whenever he was sad now, he didn’t know how to handle it.

He felt hollow. Empty. As if someone had cast a spell and removed his insides and left him with just the shell. He couldn’t be empty for too long, so a feeling settled where his stomach used to be. A sadness to replace his guts. That was what this felt like.

Nonetheless, his body didn’t seem to know how to respond to this either. He knew people used to cry and sulk and brood until they felt better or too exhausted to continue, but Sirius just felt numb, in a way. He wasn’t able to do anything but lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, the wall, the covers, the windows. It was like he’d stopped working. Like his body had broken down or something.

He exhaled loudly, which was the only thing he’d done for the past hour, other than occasionally shift around to lie more comfortably. It was raining outside, and his eyes had all but glared a hole on the windowpane, watching the drops fall from the sky. Someone had once told him that rain was the most natural thing that could occur on Earth. The least magical thing. Sirius wasn’t too sure about that. You’d think that muggles would question water falling from the sky instead of someone being particularly good at card tricks.

His mind kept straying, finding new things to focus on. He needed to forget that he was aching. It clearly wasn’t good for him to be upset.

It was Thursday. The worst day of the week, according to almost everyone. It was as if teachers went out of their way each year to make Thursdays awful. He only had classes where the professors were out to get him, or classes that could lull him to sleep just five minutes in. Him feeling sad on a rainy Thursday was just too ironic to be true.

Yet there he was, still staring at the window, realizing that he could see parts of the dormitory in the reflection. That was how Remus found him; hiding under his covers while squinting at the glass.

Remus didn’t say anything, and Sirius didn’t greet him. He’d missed dinner, and he guessed that Remus had brought something along for him. Not that he thought he could eat a single bit, but Remus was just considerate like that.

Remus, however, walked up to him, empty-handed, and sat down next to him.

“Scoot over,” he mumbled. Sirius obeyed, and he soon felt the heat of another body pressed up against him, making him realize how cold he’d felt earlier.

Sirius huddled closer to him, his back touching Remus’ side, until the latter moved and held him toward his chest instead, his left arm finding its way around Sirius and landing on his stomach.

They stayed like that for a while, Remus just holding Sirius. He was still sad, but he felt comforted by the feeling of Remus’ heartbeat against his shoulder, the sound of his breathing, and the occasional tightening of his hold whenever Sirius started shivering.

No words were exchanged, and when James and Peter came to check on them no one said a thing either. They just gave them a weak smile, which Remus returned in both his own and Sirius’ place. Sirius himself was curling up on the bed, enjoying Remus’ presence while the pain started subsiding.

Sirius ended up falling asleep before he could feel completely okay again, and he was slightly aware of Remus pressing his lips to his hair just before he passed out.

When he woke up to find himself still in Remus’ arms, he knew that he would be okay.


End file.
